boffandomcom-20200223-history
Bo
---- Bo (ボー) or Gilliam (ギリアム) in the Japanese releases, is a playable character in Breath of Fire. He is a portrayed as a member of the wolf-like Wolba clan. Although physically intimidating, Bo is nevertheless a kindhearted and devoted friend who is often depicted as a big brother figure to his younger teammates. Role throughout the series ''Breath of Fire Prior to the events of the game, the Dark Dragon Clan drive the Wolba out of their home land, who then found the town of Tantar. However, the Dark Dragons continue to antagonize them in an attempt to coerce them into giving up the Ring, a magical artifact in their people's possession. By the time that Ryu and Nina reach Tantar, both it and neighboring Tuntar are in the midst of a drought, as the Dark Dragons have dammed up the river which serves as the towns' sole water source. The duo investigate the Dark D. Fort in hopes of helping the townspeople. However, they are eventually trapped by an enemy General who had been masquerading as Tuntar's elder. Bo, who had seen through the General's ploy and rescued the true Elder, helps Ryu and Nina to escape. They work together to normalize the river's water flow and Bo agrees to accompany Ryu and Nina in their efforts to defeat the Dark Dragons. Breath of Fire II Bo and Karn appear as non-playable characters, inhabiting the sole house on the Island of Giants. In a nod to Bo's background in the previous game, hunting tools liter their home. When the party speaks to him, Bo tells them about he discovered a fossil while tilling the land. Appearance As a member of the Wolba, Bo possesses a wolflike appearance and he is consistently portrayed as tall and physically powerful. Personality While his physical portrayal has remained relatively consistent throughout the series, Bo's personality has varied widely with each incarnation. In Breath of Fire. he is portrayed as a taciturn, even-tempered leader who is famed for his military leadership during the battles with the Dark Dragon Clan. His small cameo in ''Breath of Fire II is directly modeled after his depiction in the previous game. He fills a big brother role to the protagonist that is reminiscent of his relationship with Ryu in the first game. Abilities Bo is a playable character in two games, in the original Breath of Fire, he is an archer who possesses great physical strength and a limited selection of spells. However, he is probably most notable for his ability to hunt and pass through tree formations on the overworld, and to fuse with Karn. Etymology Bo first appears in Breath of Fire's Tantar , where one of his close friends is named "Terry." This, combined with Bo's Japanese name, "Gilliam", form a reference to British director and Monty Python alum, Gilliam. A similarly named canine character, Bow, appears in Breath of Fire II, however, the two have completely unrelated names ("Gilliam" and "Bosch" respectively) in the Japanese releases of their games. Category:Breath of Fire Characters Category:Breath of Fire Playable Character Category:Breath of Fire Wolba Category:Archers Category:Hunters Category:Wolba